New Year's Revelation
by forensicsfan
Summary: NS - Fluff. What happens when Nick and Sara end up unexpectedly spending New Year's Eve together?


Disclaimer: Don't own them, didn't create them, don't profit from them, etc.  
  
Thanks to Brianna for reviewing this. You rock, Batgirl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sara's sense of reason was completely dulled by the sensation of his fingertips. Everything logical in her told her she was making a mistake, that he was the last person she should be doing this with, but it felt so good. The soft pressure from his lips gently moved along her neck in agonizing slowness, causing her to whimper. His fingers lightly trailed across her skin, pulling the strap of her dress off of her shoulder, as his lips continued to move down her neck. She found herself pulling at the hem of his shirt, wanting to run her hands over his skin. She was conscious of the smoothness of each button on his shirt as she released them one by one from their fabric confines. His lips descended on hers softly, insistently, the taste of coffee still lingering. She swallowed another whimper as she opened her mouth to him, the sensation of his tongue moving against hers causing any last bit of logical thought to flee her mind. She felt his hand move down her arm and come to rest on her thigh, his fingertips grazing her flesh as he tugged the hem of her dress upward. His knee nudged it's way between her thighs and the sensation of the texture of the fabric from his slacks against the bareness of her leg caused shivers to run up her spine in anticipation of where this was going.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Why she had agreed to a blind date on New Year's Eve was beyond her, but somehow, Sara had managed to let her friend Gina talk her into going out with some guy that she worked with. Someone who was supposed to be really nice. At first he seemed that way, but the more he drank, the more he groped, and finally, around 10:00pm, Sara had enough. She pushed her way out of the club onto the Strip and just began walking, trying to clear her head. She'd ridden to the club with Gina and knew she should hail a cab and get home, but somehow, going home before midnight on New Year's Eve after a failed blind date seemed worse than the date itself.  
  
She felt tears stinging her eyes and she fought to keep them at bay. That was all she needed, to be walking along the Strip in the huge New Year's Eve crowd in a sexy black dress with tears running down her face. Sara Sidle didn't cry, or at least that's what she wanted people to think.  
  
She wasn't sure how far she walked, but she found herself standing in front of the fountains at the Bellagio, just staring when she heard someone call her name. At first, she wasn't sure she was the one being called out to, after all, the crowd was large and her name wasn't unique. But as she heard her name again, she realized that she recognized the distinct masculine drawl of Nick Stokes. She pasted on a smile as she turned toward his voice, hoping that he wouldn't notice her tear streaked face, but knowing that of all people, he'd probably be the first to notice.  
  
"Sara." Nick grinned at her as he neared his friend and coworker. His smile gave way to concern as he noticed her red rimmed eyes and tear streaked face. He reached out and touched her elbow. "Sara? Are you ok?"  
  
She sniffled and let out a wry chuckle. "Just the date from hell." She knew Nick could tell she was upset. She looked into his eyes. "I thought you had a date, Nick." It was more of an observation that he was alone than a statement.  
  
Nick chuckled. "Would you believe she decided to elope with her ex- boyfriend at the last minute?"  
  
Sara laughed in spite of herself. "Sounds like a winner."  
  
Nick smirked. "What do expect when you let your friends set you up?"  
  
"You can say that again." Sara was mentally rehearsing what she was going to say to Gina about the winner that she'd been set up with.  
  
Nick studied her for a moment and then raised an eyebrow. "Want to get out of here?"  
  
A smile flitted across Sara's face and she nodded. "Yeah."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sara had managed to get his shirt off with a little help, now she turned her attention to the top button of his slacks. Her fingers worked deftly and moved toward the zipper just as his hand slid up under her dress and began to tug at her panties.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neither of them really had a plan, but they ended up back at Nick's watching 'Dick Clark's Rocking New Year's Eve' sipping coffee and just enjoying each other's company. With nearly half an hour still to go until midnight, Nick glanced over at Sara and smiled. "Want to dance?"  
  
Sara looked at him quizzically and laughed.  
  
Nick's eyebrows shot up. "What? We're both dressed up and it's New Year's Eve." A smile began to tug at his lips.  
  
Sara chuckled. "Ok."  
  
Nick set their cups down on his coffee table and stood up, offering Sara his hand. As she stood, Nick pulled her into his arms and they began to sway to the music playing on the TV. As they danced, Nick suddenly became aware of how good she smelled and how the dress she wore hugged her in all the right places. He'd been attracted to Sara for a long time, and he wondered why he'd never bothered to tell her. She looked exceptionally sexy tonight.  
  
As Nick's hand rested at the small of Sara's back, she became aware of how strong yet gentle his hands were. As his other hand held hers, Sara became very aware of the sensation of his skin against hers, of how alive it made her feel to have him touch her in such an innocent manner. Suddenly, she wondered what it would feel like to have those same hands roam her body. She'd found him attractive since the day she'd met him, but she'd been so obsessed with Grissom for so long, she'd had blinders on. Lately though, she'd worked more and more with Nick and she found that her blinders had fallen off. She wanted Nick in the worst way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had stilled his hands and insisted that he help her out of the confines of her dress, not wanting to miss out on the sensation of her flesh pressed against his. He had readily complied and her dress had joined his shirt and slacks in a heap on the floor. She had not anticipated how dizzy with pleasure she'd feel when his fingers began to trail down her body, pausing to tease and arouse her breasts, his lips following the trail his hands had paved, providing an even more exquisite form of torture.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You look nice." Nick whispered, his voice a little husky.  
  
"So do you." Sara whispered back. She found herself resting her head against his shoulder as their bodies seemed to drift closer together.  
  
Nick's arm was securely snaked around her waist and he could feel the rhythm of her breathing as she pressed herself against him.  
  
It didn't matter that the music blaring from the broadcast on TV didn't match the tempo of their movements as they danced; they seemed to be lost in the rhythm of each others breathing, neither of them wanting to step apart as they lost track of time.  
  
Shouting from the TV broke through the haziness that enveloped them. "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!"  
  
Nick looked into Sara's eyes as she lifted her head from his shoulder, a smile forming on his face as he whispered. "Happy New Year, Sara."  
  
Her voice was slightly husky as she whispered back, her eyes beginning to flutter shut. "Happy New Year, Nick."  
  
Nick leaned down and softly kissed her, not expecting to feel the kind of energy that jolted him as his lips touched Sara's. The kiss quickly deepened and many moments later, they pulled apart to catch their breaths.  
  
Sara's breathing was heavy and she was conscious that Nick's was too. She had never expected him to respond to her like that, that he seemed to find her as attractive as she found him.  
  
Four words changed everything.  
  
"I want you, Nick." She pressed her lips against his again and she felt Nick's arms tighten around her as he groaned into her mouth.  
  
They stumbled toward his bedroom, finally collapsing on his bed, neither of them really thinking, merely acting on what they felt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sara could feel him breathing evenly against her neck, the warmth sending chills down her spine even now. His arm was slung across her waist and she found herself tracing his fingers with her own. She wanted to savor the sensations, to remember each touch, each caress. To remember the way he looked into her eyes as he joined their bodies. To remember what it felt like to have every inch of his bare flesh sliding against hers as he moved her to physical bliss. Afterward, he had pulled her back against his chest and held her as they both drifted off to sleep under his comforter.  
  
She had woken up a short time ago, but Nick still slept. Sara was content. She wasn't sure why that surprised her, but she was content. Maybe making love to one of your best friends brought a different level of satisfaction to the senses. Maybe it was because she felt safe with Nick. Or maybe it was because she cared for him far more than she had been willing to admit.  
  
She felt him stir next to her, she could tell his lips were curling into a smile as he nuzzled her neck. Even in the silence, her whisper seemed almost too loud. "Hey."  
  
"Mmn. Hey." His arm tightened around her waist, pulling her firmly against his well muscled chest. He whispered in her ear. "Happy New Year."  
  
Sara giggled. "If that's how you say 'Happy New Year' I'm curious about the other holidays."  
  
Sara could feel his chest reverberating against her back as he started to laugh.  
  
"You could stick around and find out." Nick whispered; the unspoken question hanging between them.  
  
Sara's mouth turned up at the corners, and she turned in his embrace, looking into his eyes. "What would you say if I did?"  
  
He met her gaze and grinned. "I'd like that."  
  
Sara searched his face, her expression vulnerable. "Really?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, really."  
  
A smile flickered across Sara's face. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
He was still grinning at her. "Uh, huh."  
  
She raised her eyebrow and traced his jaw line with her fingers in a nervous gesture. "You don't ask all your girlfriends to date you like this do you?"  
  
Nick chuckled and leaned in to kiss her briefly. "Only the ones I've known forever and am absolutely crazy about."  
  
Sara smiled at him, running her thumb across his bottom lip. "So you're crazy about me, huh?"  
  
Nick nodded tangling his fingers in her hair. "Yeah, is that ok?"  
  
She giggled. "Is that ok? Yeah, it's ok as long as you don't mind that I'm a little crazy about you."  
  
Nick grinned as he leaned in and kissed Sara deeply. This was definitely the beginning of a happy new year. 


End file.
